This invention relates to an artist's kit including an easel, canvas, paints, brushes and the like and particularly to an artist's kit which may be transported as a back pack.
Many artists paint in the out of doors and therefore must transport their canvas, easel and other supplies to field locations. Since painting may involve a considerable amount of equipment, it is desirable to provide a compact portable artist's kit wherein all of the artist's supplies may be stored and which may be easily transported to field locations.
Conventional artist's kits typically include some type of a collapsible easel, a collapsible seat and some type of box or container in which all of the equipment may be packed. The container normally includes numerous pockets and trays for holding paint tubes, a sketch pad, canvas, brushes, turpentine and the like. Such a container must be carried by hand as a suitcase.
A disadvantage of such prior art artist's kits is that they are cumbersome to carry since they must be carried by hand. Such prior art artist's kits have also been rather complicated and costly. Furthermore, some of these prior art artist's kits have not included a seat, which detracts considerably from their usefulness. Additionally, most prior art artist's kits have limited the canvas size which could be carried. Prior art artist's kits make no provision for carrying a completed canvas (which cannot be rolled up) and therefore had to be carried by hand. Finally, prior art artist's kits have also limited the amount of supplies which could be carried by the artist, thereby unduly limiting the artist's performance.
It is therefore desired to provide an artist's kit or studio pack or back pack whereby an artist may carry all of the supplies needed to a field location. It is furthermore desired to provide such an artist's kit whereby a full size easel may be carried in the back pack as well as a full size canvas and frame therefor. It is still furthermore desired to provide such an artist's kit including a seat which doubles as a storage container for the easel. Lastly, it is desired to provide an artist's kit which includes novel clamps to clamp a canvas to the easel.